Kitsuke Famiglia
by Cuzisme
Summary: Your most common Story line   After Mukuro's Jail Break, Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted keep away from any Mafia Business, but trouble continued to stir, especially after the appearance of 2 transfer student, Are they Allies or are they enemies...  Hibari X OC


FINALLY!

This is a joint story between 2 story board writers with 2 editors,

much thanks to them, we completed the prologue ~ YAY!

it really difficult to start a story... but once started

you just can't stop writing ~~~~~

It's actually my first time actually putting a written story on , so review/ comments are appreciated~

**Disclaimer : I do not owe the story nor the characters in Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The clock-face shows an ungodly hour, half-past two in the middle of the night.

At this hour, the Chavallone Family's stronghold mansion was at rest.

With no recent threats to the Family, the guards posted were few, but alert.

However, this night, the guards' abilities would be tested, as a heavy storm had hit the compound just a

while ago, rising in ferocity quickly, almost to the point of a hurricane.

It was under the cover of this storm that two shadowed figures dashed onto the foyer of the

mansion, having evaded the guards around the compound.

" Made itttttttt!"

A girl sank to the floor in a heap, water pooling around her on the marble tiles of the floor, as she panted due to the running they had to do to get to the mansion.

"It just had to rain at a time like this…"

her male counterpart sighed.

Barely any older than she was, he started to wring out his jacket, drenched with the rain of the storm raging outside.

As they caught their breath and dripped on the foyer, the doors opened to reveal a gentleman, impeccable in a suit, even at this hour, flanked by a maid on either side.

The maids bowed respectfully before taking the preteens coats as the gentleman led them into the mansion.

"It seems I have to get the guards to up their performance, for you to be able to slip through…"

The boy nodded at this, quickly parrying the comment.

"Ossan, you do know that they were at a disadvantage, considering the storm, not to mention who we are. Anyway, enough banter. Where is he?"

The gentleman sighed as he replied

"The Young Master is in his study, though I trust that you two would…"

He tapered off as he watched the two youths run off. Shaking his head, he headed back to his duties as he chuckled,

"Ah, the impatience of youth…"

The duo burst into the Chavallone Boss's study, shocking Romario and the others, who started pulling out their weapons before they recognized the two.

"We bring news from the HQ…" the boy said.

"More like from Iemitsu-sama." The girl grinned as she interrupted.

As the two rambled off their report from HQ, along with the message they had for the young Chavallone,

Dino sat back in his armchair and tried to absorb all the information.

"Geez…This can't be a coincidence…"

said the young Chavallone, as he gazed out the window with the thousand-yard-stare, trying to see into events in the future,

but only seeing storm clouds and the pelting rain. The duo wore looks of confusion as they heard the statement.

"What do you mean…?"

"Seems like the young Vongola in Japan is facing a trial…and guess who the perpetrator is…"

As both the preteens stood there, looking at the blonde for an answer, a name that sent shivers up their spines was uttered.

"Rokudo…Mukuro…"

At the mention of the name, the boy's fists clenched, with his face tightening into a grin.

"All the more reason to head there… It's like killing two birds with one stone…" The boy said. The Chavallone Boss sighed.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that… Just don't forget your main focus, which is to watch over the young Vongola." The blonde pointed out to the two.

"Yes Dino-nii~" The girl said happily.

"Have we ever failed you in a mission before?"

The Bucking Bronco shook his head in exasperation and sighed, leaning back in his armchair.

"We'll leave immediately… By your leave, Chavallone …"

With that, the two turned towards the door and started back out, picking up their coats,

and headed into the waning storm towards another storm, a storm that brewed in their home nation, and that would bring repercussions to their world.

**~~~END~~~**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY short chappie<p>

we'll update the chapters in time

thanks for reading~~~

Credit goes to :

Story Board: Cuzisme / KitsukeHikari

Editors: Nixie the Water Mage Nixie the Water Mage/ Xavier


End file.
